Fitch's Birthday
by theamazingfaust
Summary: Post Skins-Fire : Katie's coming home for her birthday with the promise of a surprise from Effy. What is she going to find when she gets there ?


**A/N : Well hello to you all, here is my first ever fanfiction. I like writing a lot but never this type of things and never published anything, so, here. I accept constructive criticism, but be gentle ? Also, I feel the need to inform you that English IS NOT my native language, I'm french and it might content some mistakes. **  
><strong>Thank you in advance and tell me what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p>You don't know why you're so nervous, all of a sudden. Maybe it's because today's your birthday or maybe because you just got a text from Effy.<p>

_Come home soon. _

It's short and effective, it got you nervous because it's promising and you don't know of what. It's only been a short period of time since Effy and you had started doing whatever it is that you're doing, occasionally hooking up. Well not so occasionally as it lately started to become a daily thing.

You don't actually know how it started, one day, you went and picked her out of prison, next thing you know, she's at your place every other day for a shag. At first you went along with it because your sentimental life was shit, and well it felt nice, at least that's what you told yourself and Emily to make it sound like you weren't desperate for her. But as the weeks passed you started to want her to come over just to enjoy her presence. She never stays over though, it's a silent agreement and you start to regret that now. You want to tell her but you're too afraid to say it out loud, to make it real. Afraid of what it means, for you, for her. So you just don't.

You're at work now, you're a successful lawyer, it's how you managed to get her minimum time in jail, and negotiated her out for good behavior after only a year.

You're almost done with work and know you're gonna come home to Effy because well, you kinda gave her a key to your flat a few days ago, totally for practical issues. You sort of hope she cooked you a nice meal and maybe bought you some flowers but, who are you kidding, you're talking about Effy Stonem, it gotta be fucking spectacular yeah.

So when you collect your things and get ready to head home, you feel nervous and excited at the same time, torn between running to your flat or running as far away as possible, because fuck, how did you get to that point ? Fucking a girl ?! And Effy Stonem, that is ! You're Katie Fucking Fitch, for Christ's sake.

It's when you open your front door that you understand what has gotten you hooked so hard. You can't even form words, or fucking breathe for that matters, and fuck, why do you curse so much ? But then again, the sight you're graced with has you so, so stunned, you're not even surprised with anything anymore. She doesn't talk for a while, doesn't need to. She stands there, in the frame of your room's door. She's wearing a white over-sized shirt that you don't recognize. It's opened and you can see a black laced bra, and when your eyes scan her body, you see stockings, fucking stockings. And no underwear. You swear your mind just went blank. You think you must have dropped your keys and purse but can't bring yourself to register any sound other than her freaking voice that purrs to you.

" Happy birthday, Katie Fucking Fitch "

If you thought you were dying before, it sure doesn't compare to now that she is slowly walking towards you like some predator, and you're almost sure you've never seen something so sexy before. She's utterly beautiful and you want to cry from desire. Desire to take her right there or maybe desire to tell her that she's everything you dreamed of and then some.

" I.. What is.. Hi ?"

She smirks that damned smirk. How did you get there ? You wonder. But then, you know. You know it's that smirk you fell for. Because let's be honest. You're not in this for the sex anymore and even if you pretended to be at first, there's no denying now. You fucking want to wake up with her tomorrow morning and plan on saying just that.

" Don't fucking go okay ?! " You almost scream at her.

Well. That didn't come out as planned. But that's her fucking fault for having you in such a state! She seems surprise by your outburst but quickly recovers.

" Well I'm not going anywhere now, am I ? "

She's so close to you now you didn't even noticed her getting this close. You can feel her breath on you and want to kiss her so much, but the building tension keeps you from doing it. It's so much better when you wait, so you resist it.

" Tonight, I mean, stay the night.. "

Why do you have to ruin things by talking so much ?! You're so afraid you've broken the mood, that she's gonna run off, that you're surprised when she takes off the shirt and whisper in your ear.

" That, my love, will totally depend on you, but for now, I have one more gift.. "

You want to ask her why she's calling you her love and what all of that means. But before you can ask anything she's dragging you on the sofa, and ends up straddling you. You loose focus once more because you're painfully reminded that she doesn't wear any panties. She inches towards you while you trail your hands up her thighs. But then, she kisses you hard and frantic while grabbing your hands and keeping them away from her body. The sensation is overwhelming and it all comes down on you that she dressed up for you, is sitting on your lap wearing next to nothing and kisses you so hard you're already out of breath. You want to touch her so much it aches your fingers to just feel her skin underneath your hand. You moan, because it's all you can do to beg. You rock your hips upward and notice she's starting to do the same. You know she's loosing focus because she lets one of your hand go to grab the back of your neck, pulling a little at your hair. She's never been this aggressive and it turns you on like never before.

With your hand now free, you go back to touching her, anywhere you can really, you just want to have your hand on her. But come on, you really want to taste those delicious tits that tempt you since you came home. So you go to unhook her bra, and unfortunately it seems to set her back on track cause she stops kissing you and puts your hand away.

" I thought you had another gift for me, yeah ? " You say because you want to keep an ounce of control.

So she smirks and retrieve a box from underneath the couch. You can't tell if she's really turned on or nervous to give it to you, but you can seem to care as all you can see is her and you feel like you're burning from the inside. So you quickly open it to get done with it so you can fuck her brains out.

You stop dead in your track though when you discover what's in the box. You blush so hard you feel like a tomato.

" Whaaaat the.. ?! "

You wait patiently for her yo say something, explain, anything really, before you die of sheer awkwardness. She leans in, and whisper huskily in your ear.

" I just really want you to fuck me like this.. "

She licks the shell of your ear, and take it off the box. You just feel so hot right now that you just nod your head. You just can't resist her and think that if you were lucky that Effy Stonem was in your bed every night, you just got luckier because you were about to fuck her with a strap-on.

" Well Babes.. Prepare to get Fitched real good, cause I ain't letting you go anywhere until I'm done fucking you. "

She shudders at the tone of your voice and you can't wait anymore to have her, so you quickly get up to kick off your pants and knickers, and she slides the harness up your legs. It feels weird, cold and leathery but the look in her eyes when she adjusts it leaves no space for regrets or shame. You sit back and instantly, she's back in your lap, straddling you. For a moment it's just silence, you look at each other, darkened eyes and heavy breathing. The first kiss is gentle but insistent, filled with feelings and emotions you two are afraid to say out loud, but lust is quick in taking over and before you know it, she's grinding down on the shaft between you two, the slick feeling between your legs reminds you of how wet you are and you're overwhelmed with the want to feel her wetness too.

'' I want to feel you, please let me touch you first ''

She nods and you put your hand on her stomach first, kissing her neck, her collarbone, reaching her breasts, and your other hand travels up and down her back. She breathes so hard, it keeps pushing her tits up your face and you like it so much you finally slip your hand in her folds, just caressing her, feeling the wetness. She doesn't speak, rarely does, she just looks at you with those barely blue eyes, filled with lust and it's so intense, you know she's telling you that this is all for you. Her eyes are burning into your soul that you can barely keep what you're doing so you kiss her hard and slow, while you slips two fingers in her. Just for a moment you stay like this, unmoving, content with the feeling of filling her with a part of you. But too soon she's squirming over you, so you pull out your fingers and she grabs the plastic toy, tugs at it and the leather of the harness create the tiniest, most exquisite friction and you tell yourself that it's going to be good.

She whimpers when she starts lowering herself on what feels like a part of you, and you look at it being swallowed into her. You moan even though you don't remember wanting to. It's just so magnificent that you're in no state of control. She's holding back, you know it, wants to rock her hips, wants to wildly fuck herself or let you fuck her with no mercy, but you both know that this moment needs to last. Your hands just keep caressing her thighs, her hips, her back, and you can't stop touching her, watching her lowering herself a second time on you, and she moans this time, her hands on your shoulders, your neck, your chest, for support, for contact, and you notice just now that you didn't even get your top off, but you don't care. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, she just looks utterly sexy.

'' I've never dreamed of being graced with such a sight. Perfection should be jealous of you. " You whisper in her neck, thrusting up into her more forcefully.

'' Of how good you feel around me. Of how breathtakingly magnificent you look right now, '' Again you thrust into her, and she moans, holds back, and hold on you, gripping your hair.

'' How I wish you would just let go and let yourself be beautiful. '' Another thrust, another moan, and it fuels your desire to just see her relents in this feeling.

'' Let go, '' you tell her once more, gripping her hips that starts to move on their own, '' Just let go. '' And, it's all it's take for her to loose herself in you. She kisses you hard, fast, just as hard and fast as she's grinding down on the shaft now, and you help her. The opened mouth kisses welcome your moans and you're not sure how long you're going to last with the friction of the leather against your center. The sight of Effy alone would be enough to get you off, the knowledge that you're in her like this, to see her in those damn stockings, impaling herself on you. You try to make it last, you don't want it to end too soon. You want to stay like this forever, and you decide that this is your favorite memory from now on.

She keeps moaning in your mouth and she's never been this loud before, but then again, it's never been this sensitive, and it's the fist time that you_ feel_ all of her, feel her giving herself to you with no restraint. You don't just feel her body and that scares you shitless. But it's a good fear, you like it, you abandon yourself in this thrill.

'' God, I love you. Katie I love you.. Oh Fuck you feel so good. ''

You nearly stop dead in your tracks because you thought you heard wrong, but you didn't. You want to scream, to cry, to laugh and to run, so you just hold onto her harder, tighter, and let yourself fuck her more deeply. She looks at you now, she knows she said it, she realized what it implies and for the first time in your entire life, you see behind the walls, behind the cryptic looks and self satisfied smirks, and for the life of you, you swear you fell in love with what you saw.

She's close now and you know it, you are too. She's frantic and goes faster, harder, clawing at the skin of your neck and shoulders. You feel her shudder.

" Come for me, babes, come on, let it go. '' And just like this, you're both coming, biting, clawing and kissing each other. You hold each other through it all and when the waves starts to die down, you stay like this, tied close in each others arms, with _this_ part of you still deep inside her, breathing slowing down, mind regaining some sort of clarity, even though you know that you never saw more clearly than just a few minutes ago.

" Well, that was something. '' You say after long, peaceful and quiet minutes. She doesn't move her head from your shoulder but you can feel her smirking and you laugh openly. It makes the shaft move inside her and she bucks her hips involuntarily. You think. You rock your hips just barely, softly, and slowly, and she gasps.

'' I'm not done with you yet. I hope you're ready for round two, babes, and if you even think about getting off that couch for the rest of the day, you're sorely mistaken. '' You flip her off, lying her on the couch without ever pulling out of her, and continue whispering while thrusting gently in her. '' I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember how to speak, how to think, how to breathe. You won't be able to walk, even less get up, and when I'm done fucking you on this couch, I'll carry you to my bed and make love to you until you fall asleep, before you even think of getting out of this place. You know why ? '' You ask, while beginning to fuck her hard and slow. She shakes her head no, eyes hungry for the answer. So you lean in, breathing in her ear, while grabbing her leg and putting it up your shoulder to thrust more deeply in.

'' Cause when I love someone, I intent to show them, and show them good. ''

You pull back then and when you look at her, she smirks, just barely because you know she wants to moan and throw her head back, but she doesn't.

'' Well, you better keep your promises Fitch, cause you don't want to give a girl a false hope. ''

You kiss her then to wipe off that stupid smirk that has you squirming with pleasure and you know that you're in this for the long run.


End file.
